dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Axley
Axley *'Location': Axley, Kent *'Operator': Dark Railway *'Constructed': 1891 (rebuilt 1968/1970) *'Station Code': AX *'Platforms': 3 *'Status': Open 'Axley railway station '''is an intemediate station on the Dark Railway. The station was once the largest station on the line until the opening of Merecombe Station. It was rebuilt in 1968 after a storm destroyed most of the station, and again in 1970 due to expansion of the railway. History Axley was the first station to be built for the Railway, having been originally constructed in 1891 to a grand design, as it was envisioned that this would be the main terminus of the railway. This did not happen, as the line was extended to Galen Junction, which became the line's original southern terminus. Axley was, however, periodically used as a terminating station by some services, mainly on weekends. As built, the station had an ornate glass roof, two long platforms, and three tracks (the middle line being a through line for freight and none-stopping services). There was also a small engine shed here, and a runaround loop/headshunt for the down platform, which became the terminus of Soma branch passenger services up until the 1960's. In January 1968, a fierce storm blew over the railway, causing irrepairable damage to Axley's roof, which collapsed, destroying much of the station in the process. Because of the insurance policy in place on the station, the finance to rebuilt it was readily avaliable. A much simplified station layout was commisioned, with the new "Axley Station" reopening in May 1968, minus it's old shed yard and terminating-type down platform. During 1969, the station once again became the terminus for passenger trains following the closure of Galen Junction station. In 1970, the members of the Dark Railway Preservation Society were tasked with rebuilding the station once again, including an overall roof (a replica of the old roof), a new bay platform, and a small set of loops to allow for local freight traffic on the east side of the station. Layout and Facilities Between 1891 to 1968, Axley had three tracks running through the station. The up line served platform 1 (nearest the village), which was used to serve all up and down traiins. The middle line was used for all services avoiding the station, whilst platform 2 was used as a terminating platform for Soma Branch services. Facilities at the station included a small booking office. When rebuilt in 1968, the station lost it's large station roof, but gained smaller canopies along the length of the station, along with new waiting shelters, waiting rooms and a new ticket office. The station was rebuilt again in 1970, to include three platforms (two through, and a bay for the Soma branch), a replica overall roof, and a small goods loop for local traffic. Accidents and Incidents *In 1937, a passenger service almost collided head on with a goods train, both being mistakenly routed onto the avoiding line.. Luckily, both crews realised what had happened, and stopped just in time. *In 1951, Theo lost a connecting rod whilst running around at the station. The offending rod clipped a passing express train, causing damage to a Bulleid coach in the process. Theo was quickly repaired after this incident. *In 1968, the entire station was destroyed during a severe storm, when the roof collapsed damaging the tracks, infrastructure and platforms in the process. The entire station was closed for several months whilst the station was rebuilt to a simplified design. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 1 - Pilots and The Shunter's Gamble * Series 2 - Tenders (''mentioned), Hide and Seek, and Goodbye, Dai * Series 3 - The Return of Sir Eustace Missenden (mentioned), Football Shortfalls, and Poor Leno * Series 4 - Owen's Woes, Turbo (mentioned), Allan Does Galen (mentioned), and Pogo Rides Again * Series 5 - What a Catch!, Abomination, and Signal Lost (mentioned) * Series 6 - Ouverture (mentioned), Fustercluck, Burnin', The Purple Man, and The Prime Time of your Life * Series 7 - Futura (mentioned), Smashing!, Braking Bad (mentioned), The Road to Colhapper, and Ey Up? Trivia * Axley was the oldest original station on the railway between 1891 and 1968. After it's rebuilding, Soma became the oldest original station on the line, having been built two months after the original Axley Station. * Axley was sometimes used as a terminating station, especially when work was being undertaken at Galen Junction, or on weekends, when mainline services ran sporadically. * The real reason for the rebuilding of Axley Station was so that the station could have two fully functioning platforms, allowing the up platform to be used for up services, whilst the new down platform could be used for down services, rather than services terminating from Soma. Category:Locations Category:Dark Railway stations